The Sliver Wolf
by shippingisbreakingmyheart
Summary: What if Allison had a twin who was raises by Kate for the last seven years and knew about the supernatural from the Start well that twins Name is Romilda and she just came home too bad the home she came back to was beacon hills as strange murders start to happen
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

><p>Wolf Moon<p>

I was riding into Beacon hills on my Harley Davidson 2010 sportster 883 Low chasing after my family they just couldn't stay in San Francisco no they just had to come back to Beacon hills one day we're all going to end up in graves in this town see my family are Werewolves hunter a fact I found out when I was 10 and they immediately shipped me off to live with my aunt Kate to be taught how to hunt werewolves she's the who has raised me for the last seven years I haven't seen my parents or twin sister for a year and I was already in a bad mood from trying to catch up to them for the last three hours of course it had to start raining when I took my bike instead of my car I was completely drenched and at least twenty minutes away from the new house I pull over when I see a familiar car park on the side of the road turning off my bike and pulling off my helmet I shake my hair out before stepping off my bike and placing my helmet on the handle bar I walk over to the car only to find no one inside I'm about to go looking when I'm shoved against the car on instinct I kick the person in the shin they loosen they're hold but don't let go so I swing my legs up and kick off the car sending us stumbling back we fall to the ground I roll over and jump up grabbing the Person and shoving them against the car

"Romilda" a voice calls out I let the person I was holding go realising it was my mum and turn to face my twin the person who had called out

"Allison" I say she's still starting at me and mum gobsmacked

"Sorry mum I didn't know it was you" I say turning to the women who gave birth to me

"Its fine I attacked you first" She tells me

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I ask it was kind of weird to be out of your car in the middle of the night in a storm with nothing physically wrong with the car

"Mum almost hit someone" Allison tells me

"Oh" I say Allison takes a few step towards me before wrapping me in a bear hug

"I missed you" she tells me

"I've missed you too" I tell her

"Speaking of which Romi, where is your aunt?" Mum asks breaking mine and Allison's moment

"You know Kate she never stops moving and I wanted to come home spend some time with you guys" I tell her she nods her head taking that answer for now but knowing we would talk later before anything else could be said a wolf howl crackled in the air

"Get in the car Allison" mum orders before turning to me

"Make sure nothing follows us" she whispers to me I nod before mum jumps in the car and drives away I search the woods surrounding the road looking for the tell-tale glowing eyes only to lock eyes with Glowing red I take a step back in fear I had only killed one Alpha before and if my aunt Kate hadn't been there I would have been the one dead I only had two ring Daggers and one hand gun with me which I now realise was stupid but I grab the two daggers from the waist band of my pants

"Come on" I yell at it the alpha starts charging at me I was getting ready to attack when I was tackled out of the way I watch as the alpha runs in the opposite direction that my mum had driven but was still pissed that I hadn't had a chance to at least wound the beast

"God damn it" I say as I push the person who tackled me away

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yell standing up

"What the hell were you doing trying to fight an Alpha?" the man yells back

"I could have handled it" I tell the man

"Okay yeah no need to say thank you or anything" the man say I roll my eyes and walk over to my bike and get on

"you want to play hero go find some other damsel I don't need any knight in shining leather no one saves me but me I'm my own hero" I tell him before putting my helmet on and riding away from the handsome man who saved me from the monster I roll my eyes at myself I sound like Fred from Angel when I get to the new house I throw all my clothing from my bag in the dryer as it was almost as wet as I was before stripping to only my underwear and bra passing out in one of the guest bedrooms knowing most of my things weren't going to be here for a couple of days

I'm woken up by mum knocking on the door telling me she was able to get me enrolled in the high school and I would be starting today with Allison I drag myself into the shower and when I get out I find my clothing from the dryer fold on my bed I rummage through the pile looking for something to wear I finally but on a black crop lace bustier with a grey deep v neck over the top so you could just see black lace poking out of the neckline black leather leggings with black leather lace up peep toe high heel boots with a black leather jacket and a black over the shoulder bag I straighten my long dark brown almost black hair with Cobalt blue and blood red coloured streaks and tie it up in a high pony-tail with dark eye make-up I was finally done and ready to go when Allison walked into the room I was currently using

"There's no way mum and dad are going to let you leave the house like that" Allison says when she sees me coming to stand next to me it was so weird to have someone who looks just like you but so different I was slightly taller than Allison without the heels and my boobs were also larger thank god Allison had left her hair down and slightly curled and while Allison has brown eyes I have blue

"Oh please compared to what I use to wear when I lived with Kate this is tame" I tell her she just smiles as I grab my bag and we walk out of the room together

"I like your hair by the way" Allison tells me

"Thanks I was bored and wanted a change" I tell her we walk into the kitchen together and mum and dad just stop and stare I grab a pop tart while Allison grabs an apple for breakfast we say goodbye to mum and dad and walk out to the car and drive to school we make our way to the office and the vice principal starts to show us around before being called away

"You could at least try not to attack like you're going to cause trouble I mean did you see the way he was staring at you" Allison tells me

"I think me and you interpreted his stare differently" I tell her she rolls her eyes at me trying to repress her smile while I just smirk her phone starts ringing she reaches for it she holds it up to show me its mum calling I simply roll my eye

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." Allison tells her I yet again roll my eyes

"Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I got to go. Love you." She says as the vice principal walks back over to us

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" the Vice principal says in the form of a question

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." Allison says I don't really have anything to say as I didn't live in San Francisco at all

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." He tells us (I would come to hate him for saying that later I just didn't know it yet) before opening the door to our classroom

"Class, these are our new students, Allison and Romilda Argent. Please do your best to make them feel welcome." He says before walking out the only thing I said to him was to call me Ro and he couldn't even do that Allison walks in shyly with her head down while I strut swaying my hips Allison sits behind a tanned guys with Dark floppy hair in all honest he reminded me of a puppy while I took the seat to the right of puppy- boy and he turns around and hands Allison a pen I sigh trying to suppress my eye rolls after school Allison and I make our way to our lockers thankfully they were next to each other

"That jacket is absolutely killer." A voice says behind me I turn around glare in place as I faced a petite strawberry blond who was talking to Allison

"Where'd you get it?" she asks tilting her head god popular girls I hated them

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison tells her

"And you are my new best friend." She tells Allison I roll my eyes

"Great our lives are complete can you go away now" I say Allison shots me a look telling me to be nice before the girl can say anything a guy grabs her from behind

"Hey, Jackson." The girl who still hadn't told us her name says I want to groan but held back

"These are my two new best friends" the girl tells Jackson

"Wait how did I get dragged into this?" I ask the only thing I had said to the girl was a rude comment and she was saying we were best friends

"I hate to break up a match set plus you're mean I like that I'm guessing she sugar and your spice" The girl tells me pointing at Allison when she said sugar and she wasn't wrong I was the mean one while Allison tried to be nice but she could be just as much of a bitch as I could

"I'm Allison and this is Ro" Allison says

"Lydia" the girl finally tells us

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia says

"A party?" Allison asks

"Yeah - Friday night. You should both come." Jackson tells us his eyes lingering on my chest for too long for a guy who had a girlfriend

"Uh, we can't." Allison tells them before looking at me for a lie

"It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." I say with a fake smile

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson says to me more than Allison

"You mean like football?" Allison ask I roll my eyes god if I have to sit through a football game I'm going to shoot myself

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson tells us and okay lacrosse sounds better than football

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia brags ruffling Jackson's hair

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else" Jackson leaves the question hanging

"Well, I was going to" Allison say before being interrupted

"Perfect - You're coming." Lydia says I roll my eyes

"Screw that I'd rather shoot myself Ally I'll see you at home" I say before walking away Leaving Allison to deal with Lydia. There was more to the reason I left Allison by herself other than the fact they watching roided up jock slam into each other should be its own circle in hell and that was hearing that a dead body had been found in the woods last night and I wanted to take a look without Allison I had been in the woods for over an hour when I heard a voice say

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." The voice says as I hid behind a tree

"Smell things? Like what?" Another voice asks

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." The first voice says

"I don't even have any mint - mojito - So all this started with a bite." The Second voice asks this catches my interested and I start to follow the boys wishing I hadn't worn heels as it make it hard to be stealthy

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" the first voice asks I roll my eye at his stupidity

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." The second voice says that gets me to raise an eyebrow did he seriously know what was going on

"Are you serious?" the first voice asks in a panic

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." The second voice says either this kid was a genius or just made an extremely spot on joke

"What's that? Is that bad?" the first voice asks I raised my eyebrow in disgust had this kid never read or watch anything Werewolf related I mean seriously next he won't know what Wolf's bane is this kid is so going to die

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." The second voice says I finally get to see their faces and remember them from School I wanted to laugh that the kid I had nicknamed puppy was a newly bitten werewolf

"Once a month?" he asks confused

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Buzz cut lets out a howl and puppy slaps him

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Buzz cut defends

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Puppy tells him

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Buzz cut says before doing a little growl that should not be cute in anyway but totally is

"Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Buzz cut finishes

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Puppy says after they stop moving

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Buzz cut suggests

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Puppy tells him I roll my eyes again these two are so going to end up dead its then that I spot the guy that tackled me last night Buzz cut seems to notice him as he taps puppy making him turn around

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The guy from last night tells them I really need to give him a nickname other than the guy from last night

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Buzz cut says

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." Puppy says before the guy from last night threw him something before walking away

"All right, come on, I got to get to work." Puppy says

"Dude that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Buzz cut say the name is familiar but I can't place it

"Remember what?" Puppy asks

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." It then I remember why the name sounds familiar how about for a nickname the guy your aunt banged and then set his whole family on fire yeah that was a great nickname I think sarcastically to myself I waited for puppy and buzz cut to leave before following after Derek just as I was about to turn around and admit I lost him I was pushed into a tree

"Why were you following those boys and why are you following me?" Derek asks me I roll my eyes at being pinned yet again in less than twenty-four hours I try to get out of the hold but that only ended up with me being pinned against the tree again but now face to face with Derek

"I wasn't following anyone" I tell him

"What were you doing then?" Derek growls

"I was looking for clues on the body found last night when I heard those boys talking you should be glad it was me and not someone else because someone else might not have just listened" I tell him

"And why were you following me?" he asks

"I wanted to talk to you" I say

"It's dangerous in these woods" Derek tells me

"I can handle myself" I tell him he quirks an eyebrow and one of his hands starts roaming down my body I'm about to say something or just kick him where no man wants to be kicked when I feel the dagger in my boot get pulled out

"Dipped in wolfs bane mistletoe and mountain ash this could do some damage" he tells me playing with the blade

"Don't cut yourself" I shoot back venomously there's a flash of a smile on his face before its gone and he has a dangerous look on his face

"I can't let you leave Argent" he tells me I roll my eye

"Whoopee you know my last name good for you Hale" I snark he growls and flashes his eyes at me

"Just because most of my family kills your kind doesn't mean I do like I'm guessing not all of your family were werewolf's" I say it was the wrong thing to say because now his hand was around my throat with his claws out

"I learnt the hard way not to trust an Argent what makes you different?" he asks me

"Because the only werewolf I've killed was only after he raped and killed a girl in front of me and try to the do the same to me I don't attack anyone who didn't attack me first" I tell him he gets a pensive look on his face before letting me go

"Then why carry this?" he asks holding my dagger

"For protection when werewolves hear the name Argent they attack first I may not hunt werewolves but I'm sure as hell going to defend myself I'm not stupid" I tell him in a tone that made it very clear that I thought that was obvious he hands me back my knife before starting to walk away I only roll my eye and head home before my dad starts to send out a search party its hours later that I finally see Allison at home I'm sitting in my official room I was surprised no one had claimed it yet it had a window seat and a skylight with a big built in closet and its own bathroom and the room was a decent size bigger than Allison's current room I was wearing my shirt minus the lace bra from today and black shorts reading when she walks past

"What happened to you?" I ask noticing how wet she was she walks into my room lays on my bed and lets out a breathy sigh

"I hit a dog" she tells me

"What? Are you okay? Is the dog okay?" I ask

"The dog is fine I took it to the vet and that guy from English class that gave me the pen took care of it" Allison tells me

"Do you have a crush on Puppy?" I ask she looks at me weirdly

"Who's Puppy?" She asks

"The guy who gave you the pen I call him puppy, do you like him?" I ask she smiles shyly

"What else happened?" I asked excited for my sister

"He asked me out" she says

"Really when where what did you say?" I question

"Yeah this Friday at that party Lydia's throwing I said yes" she tells me

"Oh my God my little sister is going on a date" I squeal she rolls her eyes at me

"Younger by five minutes" she says pouting I usually wouldn't act this girly even if my life depended on it but Allison was the only person I could be my true and complete self with

"I don't have to go the party do I?" I ask groaning think about it

"I was hoping maybe" Allison tells me I give her a look

"Come on you're the only person I know what if he goes to talk to some of his friends I'd be all alone please Romi for me" Allison begs

"You know it's Monday and none of my things will be here till Saturday right?" I ask her they were supposed to get here earlier but someone screwed up she nods

"You can borrow something of mine just please" she says

"Fine I'll come" I say she squeals and hugs me

"Eeww your wet" I whine she chuckles before leaving my room almost skipping I roll my eyes at her before giving up and deciding to go to bed I crawl under the covers and turn off the lights falling asleep quickly it was the next day after school and I was getting ready to go watch the lacrosse game Allison convinced to watch as puppy was playing when Jackson or Jerk as I'd been calling him slammed puppy's locker

"All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice." Jerk told puppy

"What?" Puppy asks confused

"Where are you getting your juice?" jerk asks him more slowly

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Puppy says I have to resist the laugh that bubbles up at his ignorance

"Now, listen, McCall - You're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." Jerk tells him

"Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?" Puppy asks this was the wrong thing to say as Jerk pushes Puppy into the lockers

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jerk yells

"What's going on with me? You really want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Puppy yells back and then looks relived to have gotten it off his chest

"You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jerk says before walking away I quickly make my way to the field after I sit down on the benches I see and hear buzz cut running up to Puppy

"Scott! Scott, wait up." He yells

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?" Puppy asks

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Buzz cut yells

"Stiles, I got to go." Puppy tells him walking away

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." Buzz cut says to himself

"Wolf hair?" I ask standing next to him he looks at me stunned

"You're not exactly quiet." I tell him

"I'm Stiles" he says trying to act cool

"I know who you are Buzz cut" I tell him just than the practice starts and I take a seat Puppy ends up scoring after flipping over three guys everyone starts cheering

"McCall! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach yells killing the cheering

"No, coach." Puppy tells him

"What the hell was that?" coach yells

"I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot." Puppy says

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting, buddy. You made first line." Coach tells him everyone starts cheering again

"Come on!" coach yells I roll my eyes well that's enough sisterly support for me I think as I get up and head home I'm in the kitchen getting something to eat when dad walks in

"Hey dad" I say

"Hey Romi umm your sister told your mother she was going out tonight" dad tells me

"Oh yeah it's just a party" I tell him

"Are you going?" Dad asks me

"Why?" I ask

"It's just with tonight being the full moon I don't want your Sister going anywhere alone" Dad tells me

"Tonight's the full moon?" I ask in a yell how could I have forgotten and Allison's going with Puppy who doesn't even know he's a werewolf my dad nods

"I'll be going dad don't worry" I say before running out the room Allison and I got ready for the party together I was wearing a black sequined crop top with a high waisted dark blue velvet skirt Allison's idea I wanted to wear pants with black tights underneath with black over the knee high heel boots and a black leather jacket to top it all off my makeup was the usual and I left my hair to curl in its natural waves Scott was picking Allison up while I was going on my bike I love my bike but I can't wait for my car to get here I leave before Allison when I walk through the front door I'm immediately grabbed by Lydia

"So I know Allison has a date to this but you don't so let me introduce you to a few guys" She says pulling me along

"Listen red I'm only here for Ally so don't waste your time" I tell her pulling my arm away

"Whatever you want Argent" Lydia says before walking over to Jackson I make my way into the kitchen to find something to drink and find buzz cut

"Hey buzz cut" I say he turns around looking like he can't believe I'm talking to him and then starts looking around

"Is Scott with you?" he asks me

"No I left before he even came to pick up Allison" I tell him I see his face fall

"Worried about the full moon" I say jokingly the flash of panic across his face is enough to conform he knows what's going on before he can say anything Scott and Allison walk past us I say goodbye to buzz cut and follow them outside only to spot Derek behind the fire pit as soon as Puppy looks away Derek nods at me and jumps on to the roof and disappears I watch as Allison and puppy dance and everyone else gets wasted until something Starts happening with puppy I start to make my way over to them when puppy starts to walk inside I grab Allison and start to follow him

"Yo, Scott, you good?" I hear buzz cut asks before he starts following us

"Are you okay?" a girl asks him he keeps walking as we reach outside we watch as puppy jumps in his car and drives away leaving Allison behind

"Come on I'll take you home" I tell her hugging her from the side she nods and we make our way to my bike only to find it has a flat tire

"Oh come on" I yell bending down to look over the tire only to find four puncture marks

"Allison, Romi. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." Derek tells us I was furious I can't believe he touched my baby I'll cut his hand off for touching her

"Scott asked me to give you a ride home if you need one before he left and it looks like you need one" he say I narrow my eyes he sounded smug he was defiantly losing a limb

"Thanks Derek" I almost spit out he flashes me a smile before turning and walking to his car which I might have had a little fan girl moment over causing Allison to roll her eyes when Derek drops us off at home I grab Allison's car keys telling her I was going to get my bike and secretly stealing her jacket I meet up with Derek just outside the woods and throw him Allison's Jacket we walk in to the woods and Derek hangs Allison's Jacket on a branch and we then wait for puppy to find us and when he does he's wolfed out Derek signals me to be quiet I roll my eyes because I don't need to be told that

"Where is she?" Scott asks most likely sensing Derek in the area

"She's safe. From you." Derek tells him before he sneak tackles him and they start rolling I follow as quietly as I can

"What did you do with her?" Scott asks

"Shh, quiet. Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek tells him I knew he was talking about my dad we all start running but Scott doesn't get what's going on and they end up catching him and putting an arrow in his arm both Derek and I turn around and watch as my dad and his two follows surrounds Scott

"Take him." My dad says Derek and I share a look and both nod before running forward Derek takes care of the hunter while I pull the arrow out of Scott's arm he looks at me confused before I roll my eyes take his hand and start running Derek catches up to us quickly and gathers me in a bridal carry and starts running as I was apparently slowing them down and soon Scott collapse and Derek puts me down

"Who were they?" puppy asks

"Hunters." I tell him

"The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek say pointing to him and puppy making it clear I wasn't one of them

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" puppy yells

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek tells him

"I don't want it." Puppy says pouting

"You will. And you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now." Derek tells him before walking away and I follow him

"By the way you're paying for my Bike" I tell him he just laughs before disappearing I roll my eyes and walk to Allison's car knowing that Derek was silently following me the whole time

All of my things arrived early Saturday and Allison and I spent the weekend putting my room together as the wall paper had already been glued on and talking about the party meaning Allison whined about Scott and I rolled my eyes a lot the only time Allison rolled her eyes was when I squealed finding my stuff wolf toy that I hate sleeping without which made Kate laugh all the time it was Monday after school when Puppy made an appearance

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party." Allison said seeing puppy walk up to her the girl was pissed and not afraid to show it

"Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're going to have to trust that I had a really good reason." Puppy tells her

"Did you get sick?" Allison asks anger giving away to worry slightly

"I definitely had an attack of something." Puppy tells her I roll my eyes knowing puppy or Allison wouldn't see as I was walking ahead of them

"Am I going to get an explanation?" Allison asks starting to get pissed with puppy avoiding her questions

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" puppy asks her I shake my head

"Am I going to regret this?" Allison asks

"Probably." He tells her making Allison laugh

"So is that a yes on a second chance?" puppy asks hopeful

"Definitely yes." Allison tells him just then I see dad pull up

"Ally lets go" I say already walking to dad's car Allison follows me and we drive away soon after

* * *

><p>what did you think review fave follow<p>

T


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

><p>Second Chance at First Line<p>

When we get home the first thing I want to do is wash my 2010 Jaguar XKR but Mum demands that Allison start doing our homework Allison and I share a look rolling our eyes in sync before sitting down and pulling out our homework while mum makes us something to eat and once mum as is happy with the amount of work we've done and how much we've eaten she lets us go

"Hey I'm going to go for a run you want to come?" Allison asks

"No I think I'm Going to change and give my car a good wash" I tell her and She nods her head but as soon as we start to go upstairs so we can both change for our different activities dad calls out to me

"Romi can you help me with a few things in the basement" He asks me politely before sending I very pointed look Allison's way meaning he really wanted to talk the Supernatural, my heartbeat picked up did he see me Friday

"Yeah sure of course dad" I answer walking to the basement

"What do you really want?" I ask him as soon as he closes the door

"As you know we lost the Beta we caught Friday and I wanted to know if you saw anything the night you came to town?" Dad asks me

"Nothing I hear a lot of rustling and a few howls but I didn't see a thing" I tell him

"Romi you do understand I'm trying to protect people right?" He asks me

"Why do you ask?" I say Getting defensive

"Well your aunt Kate has told me about your hesitation to do what's necessary and let's not even talk about your room" he tells me

"The room is irony and I hesitate because I don't want to kill someone innocent a werewolf or not if they haven't hurt anyone they don't deserve to die just for something they can't control" I tell him

"I understand but hesitating can get you or someone else killed and there is a werewolf in this town killing" He tells me

"I know and when we have undeniably proof that someone is that Werewolf I'd gladly cut them in half but not before" I tell him before storming out have the basement I slam my door before locking it I pull the daggers out of my boots throwing them at my dart board hanging on my door hitting the bulls eye before breathing in deeply and breathing out slowly

"That was impressive" a voice comes from behind me

"Holy Crap!" I scream turning around to see Derek in my room

"Honey is everything okay?" Mum calls out to me

"Yeah, I just stepped on something I'm good" I yell back

"Maybe you should clean your room then" Mum calls back

"Okay mum" I call back

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yell at Derek

"I need your help with Scott" He whispers back

"How did you get in here?" I ask seeing all my windows were still locked

"the skylight" He tells me I look up at the Skylight before looking back at my door before turning And grabbing Derek and pulling him into the bathroom locking the Door and Turning on the shower Derek raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything

"Why do you need my help with Scott?" I ask him

"He shifted during his practice today he doesn't understand how dangerous this is" Derek says

"I'm pretty sure being shot with a crossbow might have given him an idea" I tell Derek he simply looks at me

"Which is why you want me because I'm the hunter I can tell him things you can't" I gather Derek nods his head

"He's a teenager he wants a normal life nothing you or I say is going to stop him" I tell him I hear my Bedroom door open Knowing it could only be my Dad my eyes widen I look at Derek who's looking for an escape route but there was none I grab his arm and open the secret door I found during the weekend and push him in before running and climbing in the shower still fully clothed

"Romi" My father says after knocking on my bathroom door

"Dad I'm in the Shower" I call out

"I just want to tell you I don't doubt your ability as a hunter I just don't want you hurt" He calls through the door

"Dad I really can't talk" I yell out

"I'll see you for dinner then" Dad calls out

"Actually I'm going out so I'll just get dinner myself" I yell back

"Okay" I hear him call back

I get out of the shower and go listen at the bathroom door when I'm sure dads gone I pull of the jumper I was wearing wrap a towel around my upper body before opening the secret door and letting Derek out

"Why do you have a hidden room connected to your bathroom?" He asks me

"I don't know I didn't build the house" I tell him He's eyes focus on me he's eyes travel up and down my very wet and kind of half naked body he doesn't say a word

"Look it's too dangerous to talk here just meet me at your place" I tell him he nods before walking over to the bathroom door unlocking it and jumping up and through the skylight which okay that was impressive I get changed before running down stairs shutting out a goodbye to mum and dad before getting in my car and driving to the old Hale house when I arrive Derek isn't here yet so I sit on the steps and wait for him I stand when I see him coming

"Where were you?" I ask knowing he should have been able to beat me here

"I stopped to visit Scott" He tells me

"So you don't need me anymore great then I'm going to go" I tell him

"Actually you can have this back" he says handing me Allison's jacket I look at it and nod

"Okay thanks bye" I tell him walking to my car

"Wait are you hungry?" He calls out I turn to him raising in of my eyebrows in question

"I was going to get something Thought you might want some food" He says like it's no big deal and it wouldn't be except this was Derek Hale

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you don't want to be seen with a hunter and my dad is already questioning my loyalty to the family if anyone saw me with you a known werewolf I might be disowned" I tell him before getting in my car and driving away I pick up some fast food on the way home walking straight up to my room I eat my food and do what's left of my homework before crawling into bed At School on Friday I watch as Scott exits the coach's office I knew Derek already talked to him but I had a couple things to say I watch as the main reason I want to talk to him walks up and starts speaking Allison when Allison walks away a step in front of Scott

"You got a minute?" I ask him

"God did you and Derek take lessons on sneaking up on people?" He asks me looking around in Panic I grab his arm and pull him into an empty classroom he shuffle's back from me

"You're scared of me" I state seeing his reaction

"Well your father did shot me with a crossbow" He tells me

"He's also Allison's father and I'm the one who pulled the arrow out of your arm" I tell him

"Are you going to kill me?" He asks

"Scott if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already or told my father what you were or simply just let him caught you last Friday night so if I was going to kill you why would I have saved you?" I ask him

"So you can kill me later" He yells

"Oh sweet Jesus you really are a Puppy" I say rubbing my forehead

"Look if you play that game tomorrow and shift my family will not hesitate to cut you in half Allison doesn't know about our world the things that go bump in the night and I'm trying to keep it that way so if you drag her into this I will not hesitate to kill you and I'll make it more painful than Derek ever could" I tell him before turning and heading towards the door

"Oh and that applies to if you hurt Allison as well" I throw over my shoulder before leaving the room and heading to class After class Lydia drags a lacrosse player over to Allison and I

"This is Allison And Romi" She tells the lacrosse player Allison smile and says hello I simply roll my eyes at Lydia before shooting a very fake smile at the lacrosse player

"Hi. Nice to meet you both" He tells us the guy was cute I'll give Lydia that but he was so not my type and Allison was too wrapped up in Scott to notice

"They're the new girls. They just moved here." Lydia tells him carrying most of the conversation

"Oh, how do you like it?" He asks us I just scoff and walk away so done with that I watch as Allison enters the classroom a little shaken

"Hey are you okay?" I ask concerned

"Yeah Scott was just acting really weird it all started when he saw my jacket" She tells me I smirk a little because Scott didn't know it was me who put her Jacket in her Locker

"What was he being weird about?" I ask

"Derek the guy that drove us home from the party he got just really intense wanting to know what I said to him that night told me I should warn you to stay away from him that he's dangerous" Allison tells me

"That really is weird" I say

"Yeah it's not like you've even been hanging out with Derek you spend most of your time with me" She says

"I know I've hated every minute of it" I joke she lets out a little laugh shoving me

"Oh shut up" She tells me not meaning it after School I drop Allison off at home before driving away the last couple of days had given me an idea about what to do with the secret room it going to make it a training room but that meant I had to buy a few things first and Allison couldn't know about I went through the list in my head a heavy bag a speed bag a sparing mat some free weights a treadmill a martial arts practice dummy and a couple of shooting targets one for archery and the rest paper targets to practice my gun accuracy most I would have to get at a specialist store and then I have to find a way to get them in the house and set up without Allison or my parents finding out I mean my parents could know I brought them but I didn't want them knowing about the room a couple hours and a few credit card chargers later I had everything I needed was ordered what I was able to take I did when I got him I took the paper shooting Targets in and left everything else in my car which was only really the Archery target the free weights and the speed bag maybe I could get Derek to sneak a few thing in I would go back for the rest when I could borrow dad's car and they had for me to pick up I drop the paper targets off in my room before walking into Allison's I walk into her room and flop down beside her on her bed

"No Romi I'm not doing anything please come in" Allison says sarcastically I flip my middle finger at her

"Wow you're in a good mood" She says I lift my head and glare at her

"I'm bored, I hate small towns I'm thinking about picking up Archery again just for something to do" I tell her planting the idea in her mind so it won't be weird later if she sees me with a bow and arrows

"Well maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you were nice to people trying to be your friend" She tells me

"Firstly if you're talking about the lacrosse player today he was looking to be more then friends which is what Lydia wanted and second if being nice is going so well why are you home?" I ask her

"Lydia and Jackson were going to the hospital because of his shoulder and Scott's doing something as well and my sister disappeared all afternoon" Allison tells me poking me when saying the bit about me

"Sorry" I tell her

"So what's up you have a secret boyfriend or something you keep disappearing" Allison asks

"Please me a boyfriend? I don't do relationships I have guys I'm currently sleeping with but don't care about and to answer your question no I'm seeing anyone but if you want to do something I have an idea" I say standing up grabbing her arm and pulling her up I walk to my room and Grab my two helmets before giving one to Allison and taking her hand and pulling her out the door

"Romi Mum and Dad will kill us if we aren't home before dark" Allison tells me as I get on the bike

"Come on Allison live a little and Mum and Dad won't care as long as we're together" I tell her putting my helmet on she rolls her eyes before putting hers on

"you're a bad influence" She tells me climbing on the back I laugh before starting the Bike and kicking the stand up and speeding off we make it to the cliff that overlooks Beacon hills just as the sun sets

"It's amazing" Allison says getting off the bike and walking closer

"It's the perfect place" I say taking my helmet off and getting off the bike kicking the stand in place

"Perfect place for what?" Allison asks sceptic like she thought I was about to take out alcohol or drugs which I can't really blame her for, we still didn't really know what the other was like anymore

"Do you remember the deal we made before I left to live with Aunt Kate" I ask her

"Really Romi?" She asks

"Yes Allison really we do this every time we see each other" I tell her

"fine just give me the knife" She tells me I take out my pocket knife and hand it to her she makes a shallow cut before handing it back to me and I do the same we clasp hands bringing our cuts together

"No matter how far apart we go" I say

"Not matter how much time passes" She says we're both trying not to laugh and ruin the moment

"No secret or betrayal" I say

"No Fight or illness" Allison adds

"Can tear us apart because you're my sister and it's you and me against the world" We finish together we let each other's hands go and Allison starts laughing

"You know it doesn't really do anything right it's just words" She says

"Yet after seven years here we stand still close" I tell her she laughs and shakes her and before grabbing her helmet

"Hey, Allison promise me whatever happens you'll always forgive me?" I ask her I knew it was unfair as Allison didn't know the secrets I was keeping or that Dad or I might be forced to kill the guy she likes

"Of course Romi you could never do anything I couldn't forgive" She says smiling at me I nod knowing it wasn't true before getting on the bike and taking us home I spend the rest of the night doing homework I get on my bike early the next morning and go to see Derek when I get there police are everywhere Derek is being Dragged out in handcuffs and Scott is standing there I walk over to him

"What did you do?" I demand

"Getting a killer arrested" He tells me

"You think Derek killed the girl" I say finally understanding

"Don't you?" Scott asks

"No and even if I did I would make damn sure he did before getting him arrested because you just guaranteed his death so you could play a stupid game there are things you don't know Scott" I tell him he looks at me shocked before I notice Buzz cut walking to the car they had put Derek in

"What is your friend doing?" I ask Scott, he looks over and see's Buzz cut

"No. Oh, God." Scott says as Stiles gets in the car

"You're both going to die" I tell Scott before walking away and getting on my Bike and riding home

"Mum Allison have either of you seen dad?" I call out walking in the front door

"He went out didn't say when he'd be back" Allison replies

"Crap" I whisper to myself pulling out my Phone and railing his number

"Hey this is Chris Argent I can't pick up the phone right now leave your name and number and I'll get back to you" Comes dad's phone message

"Shit" I say before pressing redial

"Come on dad Pick up I hope you haven't already sent someone to get rid of Derek" I say before getting his message bank again I hang up

"Of course you tell me to always pick up when it's you, mum or Aunt Kate calling but when I call you, you don't PICK UP!" I yell at the phone in my hand before grabbing the keys to my motorbike and running out of the house deciding I would go by the station to see if dad's car was there he wasn't I look around town for a while before I ride back to the house when I get there I see someone on the Roof looking at Allison's window without a second thought I have my daggers out and I'm running they jump down just as I reach them and I spin kick them into the driveway just as Dad is pulling in and he hits them both dad and I run over I quickly hide the daggers so dad doesn't see them to find it was Scott

"My god." Dad says bending down to help Scott

"Dad?" Allison calls out all the noise must have gotten her attention

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" She yells seeing its Scott on the ground and running over

"He - he came out of nowhere, Allison." Dad tells her

"Are you trying to kill him?" Allison asks apart of me wants to laugh at that question and Scott's face but I hold it in

"No, no, of course not. He just - he just ran out into the driveway." Dad tells her

"Its true Ally I saw the whole Thing" I say since it was partly my fault

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Scott groans out

"You okay?" Allison asks

"Yeah. Y - Yeah, I'm fine. I swear. Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." Scott says

"You sure you're okay?" I ask the question really being you sure you aren't about shift and try kill us as Dad and Allison help him up

"Yeah. Yeah, completely. Uhh. I should go, I've got a - lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming, right?" Scott asks Allison

"Of course I'm coming." Allison tells him

"We all are." Dad tells him seeing the looks between Scott and Allison Scott looks at dad terrified but when he looks at me he takes the look to a whole new level I smirk at him he gulps before walking away Dad Allison and I walk inside Allison walks upstairs without saying a word Still angry at dad I turn on him as soon as she's out of ear shot

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I ask him

"I was busy" Dad tells me

"Dad if it was about Derek Hale I already know you don't have to keeps secrets from me" I tell him

"What do you know?" He asks me pulling me somewhere more secluded so Allison doesn't hear

"I know a dead body was found on his property this morning I also know he didn't kill her dad there's an Alpha" I say

"How do you know About the Alpha?" Dad asks me

"I've secretly been patrolling the woods I came across it" I tell him it wasn't all a lie

"Do you know how lucky you are your alive" Dad yells we both look around making sure no one was around

"Dad I've been doing this for seven years mostly on my own I know what I'm doing" I say he doesn't say anything

"Just tell me you didn't send someone to kill Derek already" I say

"Why?" Dad asks me

"Because he didn't kill anyone" I say

"I know that, how do you know that?" Dad asks me

"How do you know?" I ask back

"The girl was his sister she was already dead when we found her so we didn't think it would matter if we used her as Bait" Dad tells me

"You're the one who cut her in half" I say disgusted

"Romi" Dad almost pleads

"How long have you been watching Beacon hills?" I demand

"We never stopped but we started paying closer attention when a dear showed up dead with a spiral in its side" Dad tells me

"A spiral? Are you sure?" I ask you don't spend years hunting something without learning a few secrets and the spiral was one

"I'm sure" He tells me

"I'll see you at the game I can't look at you right now" I tell him chancing my light jacket for a heavy coat as it would be cold at the game tonight before leaving for the school in my car when I get there I head for the locker room I had a few things to say to Puppy and buzz cut

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first - I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck." I hear Stiles ramble

"You forgot about me" I tell them stepping forwarded

"How was your day Scott because mine I was spent cleaning up Puppy shit do you know who Puppy is Scott it's you you're puppy and I spent all day trying to make sure my father didn't kill Derek after you got him arrested and after I spent all day doing that I come home to find Puppy is off his leash and apparently thought he would go to the house of the family that hunts his kind you're lucky that it was me who saw you and that all you got was a kick because I'm pissed off Scott you don't want to be the reason I'm pissed off ever again" I tell him he nods and it would be funny if I wasn't so angry I send him one last glare before walking out of the locker room I find somewhere to sit down and get ready for a long most likely deadly game Allison and dad find me soon after Allison sits down next to me and Dad sits on the other side of her knowing not to push me when I'm angry Allison and I share a look as we see Lydia talking to Scott Before she walks over to us Allison introduces dad to her she sends him a flirty smile which is all kinds of wrong before standing in front of me

"Move over Romi" She tells me I roll my eyes

"You could say please, Red" I tell her

"I'll start saying please when you stop calling me Red" She tells me I shake my head before sliding over and Lydia sits down between me and Allison then the whistle is blown and they're off running everyone seems to avoid passing the ball to Scott I'm on the edge of my seat one hand clutching the hilt of my dagger sticking out of my boot ready to move at a moment's notice Dad thank god is paying more attention to the game then me otherwise I might have given Scott away I see the land on the ground and Scott goes for it Jackson rams into him getting the ball and scoring the crowd erupts in cheer's

"That's it, Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach yells Lydia turns to Allison asking her to help hold up a sign which reads we luv you Jackson I'm glad she didn't ask me as I might have punched her I see Scott notice the sign and only grip the hilt of my dagger tighter I had a feeling I was going to need it I can see the moment Scott starts to change and I wasn't the only one noticing the referee said something to him making Scott nod his head even the players from the opposite team were giving him room

"Which one is Scott again?" Dad asks probably noticing what I was

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia replies

"I hope he's okay." Allison says

"I hope we're okay. We need to WIN this." Lydia says standing up

"Allison. A little help here?" She says Allison sighs and rubs her forehead but gets up anyway this one reads Jackson is #1! It's clear to everyone but the person that matters that Allison would rather be doing anything else the ball gets thrown into the air and Scott jumps on another player to get the ball before anyone he takes off running dodging players from the other team before scoring Allison and I jump up cheering me more so, so I can rub it in Lydia's face the other team gets the ball its passed to one player who looks for anyone open until he sees Scott and just passes him on ball Scott takes the ball yet again dodging the other team to Score but this time he does it by breaking the goalie's net which tie's the game up I didn't cheer this time there was no way I could Scott was losing control and fast the ball yet again ends up with Scott and it's the last few minutes of the game he yet again takes off running and when the other team sees him coming they back away from him until Five idiot's surround him

"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott." I hear Allison say the players from the other team rush him and my blades are already out and I'm coiled like a spring ready to jump into action when amazingly Scott finds enough control to score the winning goal of the game I quickly hid my daggers before anyone sees as they all rush the field I see Scott run off the field and Allison follows after him

"Allison" I yell but I lose sight of her I turn around and just one look at dads face tells me Scott's in trouble I run over to Stiles to tell him where Scott went to find him listening in to his dad's phone call about Derek being released

"Stiles Scott's shifted ran off and Allison followed him I'm going to distracted my dad you find them" I tell him lifting up off the bench and pushing him he nods before running off

I walk up to dad

"Maybe we should wait for her by the car or you could just go home and I'll drive Allison home" I offer

"I'm just going to wait right here" Dad tells me

Allison comes out just a little while later

"Let's go Allison" dad tells her I can see her trying to repress a smile as she nods

"I'll see you at home" I tell them if Derek had been released this would be the first place he would go I'm by my car when I sense someone behind me I go for my dagger but they anticipate the move and grab my arms I throw my head back head butting them before kicking off the car the person stumbles back the sliver necklace I always wear that's been sharpened to a point and like my daggers has been dipped in a combination of wolf's bane mountain ash and mistletoe swings back from the movement and the person instantly let's go I grab the dagger from my boot and grab them around the neck shoving them against my car and I bring the dagger up to their neck before looking at their face only to see Derek

"Shit sorry" I say stepping away from him he nods before rubbing his neck

"You missed an eventful game but there was no killing or maiming no one who didn't already know about Scott found out" I tell him he simply nods again turning to leave

"I'm sorry for your sister" I say before getting in my car and driving away

* * *

><p>Fave follow review<p>

T


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: this is a completely different fic than my other two teen wolf ones

Okay so for reference the ages of everyone

Romilda is 17 she was 11 when the Hale fire happened and living with Kate

Derek is 22/23 he was 16 when the fire happened

Scott: 16

Stiles: 16

Lydia: 16

Jackson: 16

Allison: 17

Everyone's nicknames

Scott-Puppy

Stiles-buzz cut

Lydia-Red

Jackson- Jerk

I only own Romilda

* * *

><p>Pack Mentality<p>

I was surround by smoke I couldn't breathe there heat licking at my skin the door won't open I start to get dizzy and then I'm falling

I jerk awake from my nightmare to find Derek standing at my window

"Derek what the hell I could have killed you and if my dad see's you he will kill you" I tell him he doesn't turn around

"Derek" I call out

"Did you know what she was doing?" He asks me

"What who was doing Derek you're not making sense" I tell him

"Did you hear them scream" he asks

"What are you talking about?" I ask before getting out of bed and walking her to him I reach out to him and when he turns around his face is cover in burns a gasp and take a step back

"Did you try and stop her?" He asks walking towards me I stumble back until my back hits the wall

"Derek please I was just a child I didn't know better" I yell

"Kate killed my family and now you'll burn like them" He tells me lighting a match

I wake up to someone shaking me I react without a thought grabbing the Dagger from my bedside table Flipping them over and holding the blade to their throat the lights flicker on and I find its Allison under me I scramble off her and hit the wall

"I'm sorry" I croak out only realising I was crying I see mum and dad Standing in my room way

"It was just a nightmare I'm okay you can leave" I tell them mum and dad nod before leaving but Allison stays looking at me concerned

"I'm okay Ally" I tell her sending her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but I'm certain by the look on Allison's face I failed

"You were Screaming" She tells me before getting up and leaving I didn't sleep for the rest of the night as I reach the school my phone rings its dad so I answer it

"I'm fine dad" I tell him in greeting

"I know but I need you to go check the buses" He tells me

"The buses why?" I ask highly confused

"There was some sort of incident I need you to tell me if it was something we need to take a look at" He tells me

"So whether it was a werewolf or not I'll see what I can do and I'll let you know" I say hanging up before running to catch up to Allison I reach her just as Scott runs in to her

"Watch where you're going Puppy" I say

"You scared the hell outta me." Allison tells him

"You're okay." He sounds relived which peaks my curiosity

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She tells him Scott won't stop staring at her

"What?" She asks

"I'm just happy to see you." Scott tells her as they both stand up from picking up Allison's books off the floor

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." Say a voice over speakers the whole student body lets out a collective groan

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asks ruffling Scott's hair

"Yeah." Scott tells her all moony eyed before Allison walks off I grab his arm

"The buses did you have anything to do with it?" I ask causing his face to drop

"Maybe" He tells me before walking away maybe all I get is maybe I'm trying to save him from getting his little werewolf ass skinned and all I get is maybe I pull out my phone and text dad

_Definitely suspect will look further into it and let you know_

Before heading off to class which I had with Puppy and Buzz cut

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Puppy failed to whisper to buzz cut these two made me want to face palm whenever I was around them

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Buzz cut fails to whisper back

"And did what?" Puppy asks

"Ate it." Buzz cut tells him

"Raw?" Puppy asks disgusted

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." Buzz cut replies

"Mr Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Our teacher says

"No." Buzz cut immediately replies Mr Harris points to the back of the room and then the front Puppy rooms to the front of the class room and Buzz cut moves to the back

"Hey, I think they found something." I call girls out running over to the window the rest of the class follows to watch as they wheeled a body to the ambulance

"That's not a rabbit." Puppy says just as they were about to load the body into the ambulance the man jerks forwards screaming causing the whole class to jump back screaming I as one of the only people who didn't yell I rolled my eyes at the rest of them

"Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Buzz cut tries to reassure puppy

"Stiles - I did that." Puppy says freaking out a little at lunch Ally drags me to sit with Red, Jerk, Puppy and Buzz cut

"We'll figure it out." We hear buzz cut say as we reach them

"Figure what out?" Red asks them as she sits down on one side of Puppy

"Just, uh, homework." Puppy tells her as I sit to buzz cuts left

"Yeah." Buzz cut agrees before leaning over to Puppy

"Why is she sitting with us?" Buzz cut whispers

"Because Allison's sitting with you and where one goes so does the rest of the herd" I tell him

"Thanks." Allison says as Puppy moves his backpack from the seat he was saving for her and she sits down across from me

"Get up." Jerk tells a guy as he reaches the table

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy asks

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin SLOT." Danny who I will from now on call gay best friend Jerk loses patience's and shoves the guy from the seat before sitting down

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Gay best friend says

"I heard mountain lion." Jerk replies

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Red says queue dumb moment in 3-2-1

"Isn't it?" She asks and there it is

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway." Jerk says

"Wow your concern for the human life really touches me" I tell him he just glares at me

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Buzz cut says pulling a video up on his phone we all lean into watch

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The voice of the reporter says through the phone

"I know this guy." Puppy says

"You do?" Allison asks

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the DRIVER." He says

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Red asks Ally

"Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do." Ally tells her

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Red says

"I'm sorry either I just got really bad at math or you just add on two people who else going to this thing?" I ask

"Well you of course and whatever guy you can score at the last moment" Red tells me

"I'm busy" I tell her

"I know you're hanging out with us" She tells me smiling triumphantly thinking she had one

"Hanging out? Like, the six of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?" Puppy asks Allison

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison told him

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the FACE with this fork." Jerk told him red takes the fork off him

"But why would you deprive me the pleasure of doing it myself?" I ask him smirking

"Romi" Allison scolds I roll my eyes at her

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Red tells Jerk

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jerk tells her

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asks him before turning to Puppy

"You can bowl, right?" She asks him

"Sort of." Puppy tells her

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jerk asks him

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Puppy tells him for buzz cuts reaction I just watched a train wreck

"Well that enough group interaction for me" I say standing up

"Romi" Allison says

"I'll see you in class Ally" I tell her before turning to the rest of the table

"Puppy Buzz cut Red and gay best friend it was nice talking to you" I tell them before looking at Jerk

"Jerk don't stab your eye out without me" I tell him he glares at me and I blow him a kiss before walking out after School I see Puppy and Buzz cut talking and I start walking over to them to get answers but Puppy runs off before I could and I was Stuck with Buzz cut

"Wait, Scott, you didn't - am I attractive to gay guy - you didn't answer my question." I hear Buzz cut yell as I walk up to him I swing my arm around his shoulder

"You know that might be something you don't want to yell out" I tell him

"Hey Romi" He says obviously uncomfortable

"Buzz cut we need to talk" I tell him before dragging him into an empty class room

"If this is about needing a date for bowling my flattered but not interested" He tells me

"You're not my type" I tell him before I slowly pull the dagger out of my boot making sure he was watching I slow walk towards him

"I want to know everything you know about the bus" I tell him finishing just as he hits the wall

"I…uh…I don't know anything" He stutters out I hold the dagger up against his neck

"Want to try that again?" I ask him

"Not really" He tells me I sigh

"I'm trying to help remember I'm the only thing standing between your friend and my family I can't help if you won't let me" I tell him he gulps

"A dream?" I ask after Buzz cut told me everything he knew he nods

"Now I get why he was so happy to see Ally this morning" I say

"Thanks Buzz cut" I say walking out of the room and heading home

"What did you find?" Dad asks as I walk through the door

"Defiantly our kind of thing but I'm still looking into it I couple more sources I can tap" I tell him

"Good Uh Romi about last night" Dad says

"It was a nightmare nothing more" I tell him

"Are you sure?" He ask

"Yes dad sometimes people have bad dreams don't have an overreaction" I tell him swapping my car keys for my bike Keys

"Where are you going?" He asks seeing this

"I told you I still have a few things to check out" I tell him before leaving I drive to the edge of the preserve leaving my bike there and walking to the Hale house just as I get there a cop car pulls open forcing me to enter the house through the back I hear a dog start barking and know Derek had to be involved I reach the room he's currently in and lean against the room frame and wait for the car to pull away

"That wasn't very nice" I say hearing the car pull away Derek turns around shifted I take a couple steps back

"Easy" I tell him

"I didn't hear you come in" He says confused

"You weren't supposed to" I tell him something else caught his attention because he turns to look out the window again before turning and walking towards me

"Stay here" He tells me before walking downstairs and out the door

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." I hear puppy tell him

"You think you attacked the DRIVER?" Derek asks

"Did you see what I did last night?" Puppy asks

"No." Derek simply tells him

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Puppy asks

"Yes." Derek tells him

"Could I kill someone?" Puppy asks

"Yes." Derek replies

"Am I going to kill someone?" Puppy asks getting frustrated

"Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not going to come for free." Derek tells

"What do you want?" Puppy asks maybe he was smarter then I gave him credit for

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you." Derek tells him

"That's it? Just - just go back?" puppy asks disbelieving

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asks him over the conversation

"I just want to know if I hurt anyone." Puppy tells him

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek correctly states after Puppy leaves Derek comes inside to find me sitting on the last stair

"I thought I told you to stay" He says seeing me

"Only one of us is a dog here and it's not me" I tell him standing up

"What are you doing here Argent?" He asks me walking into what I could only guess use to be the sitting room from the brunt out couch

"Same as Puppy wanted to know if you knew anything about the bus last night" I say

"I wasn't there" He tells me

"So you have nothing?" I ask

"I didn't say that" He tells me

"What are you saying Hale?" I ask

"The Alpha was there last night with Scott" He tells me  
>"Thanks" I say turning to leave<p>

"Argent" Derek calls out I slowly turn to face him

"Yeah?" I ask

"Why are you helping him? Us?" He asks me

"What do you want me to tell you a sappy story where I feel in love with a werewolf and my family killed him because I could it wouldn't be true" I tell him

"I just want to know why" he tells me

"Did you ever wonder why I knew about werewolves and my sister didn't?" I ask him he nods not sure what I was getting at

"I was ten and a rabid Werewolf pack had heard my family was in town they decided to strike first they did that by trying to kill me my aunt kill the wolf who attacked me before he could but i did get some scars" I tell him lifting up my shirt showing him the claw marks that ran horizontally up from the front of my hips to the centre of my back

"they had to tell after that and my parents sent me to live with my aunt and train and learn from her maybe because I was young when I was brought in or maybe it was because I had firsthand experience on what happened when you just attack first but I've always given wolfs chances to prove that there not dangerous" I finish before walking out and heading to the same place I was guessing Puppy was the bus I grab my flashlight from the hidden compartment under my seat holding it in my mouth as I climbed the fence before turning it on and heading to the bus just as I reach the bus I hear the honk of a car horn it cause me to roll my eyes well Buzz cut and Puppy are here I see Puppy run away and flip over the fence one day it's not going to be me but another hunter and they're going to Die or at least get shot I sneak on the bus and start taking Photos to show dad before bending down and running my hands along a set of claw marks

"What am I missing?" I ask out loud Laura Hale and a bus driver it made no sense unless they were killed for different reasons the Alpha was an alpha when I arrived in town but that didn't mean they were before Laura came to town Dad said they found Laura dead she maybe she was killed for her power but then why kill a bus driver he wasn't a werewolf because he would have healed already was why attack a random human I needed police flies on the driver and I needed to make sure my assumptions about Laura were right I needed to talk to my dad as I stand up I hear a growl behind me I slowly reach for my daggers before spinning around trying to stab what was behind me the daggers get knocked out of my hands and I'm face to face with the Alpha it grabs me by the throat and lifts me in the air I tear at the hand around my throat while kicking out trying to hurt it bad enough so it would drop me my vision starting to go black when I remember my necklace I grab it tearing it off my neck and stabbing the Alpha in the hand it drops me I take a few gulps of breathe before getting up and running out the back door and speeding off on my bike as soon as I can when I get home I run straight to the kitchen and grab an Ice pack for my throat slamming the freezer door

"Romi is that you?" Dad calls out I don't answer knowing even if my voice travelled that far it would still be hoarse and scratchy

"Romi are you okay what happened?" Dad asks running over to me when he sees me and lifting the ice pack off my neck to look

"Alpha" I say and yep voice hoarse and scratchy

"Sit I'll get your mother" He tells me before leaving the room I sit with nothing better to do mum walks into the room and goes straight for my neck

"Dad" I say needing answers

"Don't talk" Mum tells me I give her a look that asks 'why the hell not?'

"If you talk before I determine how damaged your throat is you could damage your voice for good" She tell me I send her another look this one saying 'hurry up then' its five minutes later when she speaks again

"You'll be fine as long as you rest your voice for the next couple days" She tells me I nod telling her I understand she walks out of the room

"Dad you said you found Laura Hale already dead right?" I ask he nods

"Were there bite or claw marks on her body" I ask him

"Yeah there was" He says

"I think the Alpha killed her for her power" I tell him

"It's possible" Dad tells me

"Can you get the police flies for the bus driver?" I ask

"Yeah" He says

"Good I need them" I tell him he walks over to me

"I'll get someone on it tomorrow now are you okay?" He asks I nod my head

"Good" He tells me before cupping my cheek and bending down to kiss my forehead

"I love you" He tells me

"Love you too" I reply

"Go upstairs and get some sleep rest your voice" He tells me I nod before sliding off the chair and heading upstairs with my Ice pack mum and Dad don't let me go to School the next day not that it was much of a fight after School Allison walks into my room laying Down on my bed

"Lydia was not happy you weren't at school she thinks you're trying to get out of the group date tonight" she says I don't say anything or face her as I don't want her to see my neck

"Why are you being so quiet?" Allison asks before turning me to face her

"Oh my god!" she yells seeing my neck

"Romi what happened?" She asks me

"Someone tried to jump me" I tell her my voice was better than it was last night but it was still slightly hoarse

"Are you okay?" She asks me I nod

"I'm calling Lydia and Scott and cancelling and we'll spend the night eating ice cream and watching whatever movies you want" Allison says grabbing her phone I grab it I rip it out of her hands

"No Allison I'm fine go on your date" I tell her she looks at me like she want to argue

"I'm not going anywhere I'll either read or just go to sleep" I tell her

"I'll feel bad leaving you" She tells me

"You can make it up to me tomorrow with ice cream and movies" I tell her

"Fine" she tells me before she settles into my bed and we spend the next hour doing her homework before Lydia arrives and we all move into Allison's room to pick out an outfit for tonight Allison opens her closet and show us a shirt

"Mm, pass." Red tells her while I shake my head she shows us another shirt

"Pass." Lydia tells her while I make gagging sounds I have to burn that shirt for human kind

"Let me see." Lydia says with a sigh as she gets up from the bed and walks over to Allison

"Pass. Pass. Uh, pass on all of it. Allison, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second." Lydia tells her and I have to agree there were some ugly things in that closet

"This." Lydia says pulling out a cap sleeved sequin shirt

"I'm pretty sure that's mine" I say dad walks in the room without knocking

"Dad, hello?" Allison says

"Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." Dad tells her

"Hi, Mr Argent." Lydia says laying down on Allison's bed I kick her she just glares at me

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asks

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." Dad tells her

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison whines

Not when your sister gets mugged and some animal out there is attacking people." He tells her she looks at me and I hold up my hands in surrender

"Dad, dad, I'm—uh" Allison says trying to think of something to say to convince him

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M. Hey, no more arguing." Dad tells her before leaving

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia says

"Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison says before putting on her beanie opening her window and climbing out

"What are you doing?" Lydia asks before Allison flips off the roof landing safely on the ground

"Eight years gymnastics. Are you coming?" Allison asks her

"I am a bad influence on you" I say she simply smile at me

"I'll take the stairs." Lydia says before leaving Allison's room and walking out of the house once I'm sure Allison is gone I run to my room and slide on a pair of boots gabbing a set of daggers and sliding them in before grabbing a jacket and heading downstairs

"Where are you going?" Dad asks me

"To follow Allison as she just snuck out of the house" I lie

"She did what?" Dad asks

"Dad don't worry I make sure nothing happens" I tell him

"Do you have more than a pair a daggers and the spike on wear as a necklace?" Dad asks I swear he almost fainted when I told him that was all I had when the alpha attacked last night

"a rifle a shot gun three hand guns all with normal or wolf banes bullet's two daggers my necklace and some mountain ash and wolfs bane just in case" I tell him before leaving I drive to the Hale house Allison would be fine she was in a public place just as reach the hale house Derek was coming out I step out of my car to meet him

"What do you want" He asks me

"To talk" I tell him

"What happened?" He asks picking up on my voice and seeing the bruise

"I had I run in with the Alpha" I tell him

"You're lucky to be alive" He tells before heading to his car

"I know" I say following him

"Get in and we'll talk" He says before getting in his car and I follow the first few minutes are silent

"so the power of Alpha transfers through death right if the death is natural it goes to the next in line but if a beta wolf kills an Alpha they get that Alpha's power right?" I ask he gives me a long look before answering

"Yes" He says

"So it's possible that the Alpha killed your sister for her power and not any other reason?" I ask

"My sister was cut in half" He replies angry

"To be used as bait to catch you but my family say they found her dead" I tell him

"And I should believe your family?" He asks me

"No but if what they're saying is true is it possible that's why the alpha would kill her?" I ask

"Why does it matter why she was killed she's still dead" He tells me

"I know and I'm sorry but if I can figure out why she's dead then I know if I should be looking at a connection between her and the bus driver or if he was attacked for some other reason" I tell him

"Maybe he was an easy target and he was attack for no greater reason" Derek says

"Maybe but I don't think the alpha would draw a spiral and then kill some random I think there was a reason" I say just as he drives into a gas station and gets out of the car I follow

"Is it possible? That's all I'm asking" I tell him

"It's possible" He tells me I get so wrapped up my own head the next thing I know is Derek is shoving up against his car

"Get in and Stay hidden" He tells me I don't question him I open the back door and get inside just as two cars pull up I recognise them immediately ones my dad's and the other belongs to one of the other hunters we have in town I'm glad I got in the car and didn't argue this one would be hard to explain I watch as my dad gets out of the car one look on his face told me this was ending badly dad waits until Derek is done filing up his car

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Dad tells him before grabbing a window wiper I notice Derek hasn't moved from the side of the car I was hiding in

"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Dad asks starting to clean the front window Derek doesn't reply

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Dad asks him that was a low blow even for dad

"Derek he's trying to get to you let it go" I whisper hoping Derek would listen

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" dad asks before walking away

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek calls out

"You dipshit" I say knowing Derek can hear me

"Check the man's oil." Dad tells one of the hunters one of the hunters walks forward and smashes out the driver side window I shield my face as glass comes flying in knowing I have cuts from where the glass hit my arm and back

"Looks good to me." The hunter says before walking away

"Drive safely." Dad tells him before driving away as soon as he's gone Derek opens the back door and I step out pulling out a piece of glass that embedded itself in my arm

"Your hurt" Derek states

"Yeah no thanks to you" I tell him

"Your dad" Derek starts to say

"Was leaving then you had to say something" I say cutting him off

"Now you've answered my questions for tonight we're we going?" I ask getting rid of the glass on my seat before getting in Derek does the same before answering

"To see the bus driver" He tells me and don't say anything because I should have thought of that we drive to hospital in silence and sneak into the bus drivers room

"Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Look at me. What do you remember?" Derek commands

"Hale." He gasps out shocking both Derek and I

"How do you know my name?" Derek asks

"I'm sorry." The bus driver tells him

"How do you know me?" Derek demands

"I'm sorry." He repeats again before starting to code when Derek doesn't move I grab his arm and pull him out of the room

"What the hell was that?" I ask as Derek drove away

"He knew who I was" Derek says

"Did you know him?" I ask

"No" Derek tells me

"Then maybe he didn't know you" I say my mind working over time

"What are you talking about?" He asks me

"Is there anyone who would try to avenge your family maybe someone who lost someone they loved in the fire or a good friend of the Pack?" I ask

"No, no one why?" He asks

"Maybe that's why the alpha attacked him he had something to do with the fire and the reason he knew your name was because the Alpha told him" I say

"Okay but if they were trying to avenge my family they wouldn't have killed one of the only two functioning members left" He tells me

"Your right thank god" I say he gives me a look

"Oh come on you haven't really made it a big secret that you think my family was behind the fire if someone was trying to avenge your family they would eventually come after me and mine" I tell him

"For good reason" He says

"I know" I tell him

"What do you mean you know?" Derek asks

"My family has a lot of secrets can I trust you?" I ask him he nods

"My aunt the one I lived with you knew her and I know you knew her" I tell him

"How do you know that?" He asks

"You probable tried to figure out if I was living with Kate when she lived in beacon hills what you don't know is, I'm seventeen I was eleven when the fire happened I was living with her" I tell him the only response I get from Derek is his grip tightening on the steering wheel

"I didn't know what she did at first but part of her training was to find a young naïve member of the pack and use them as my way in and then she started teaching me who to kill them making it look like an accident one of the ways she taught me was a house fire I put two and two together I didn't know for sure until a month ago and I left and I went to find my dad I found him here of all places and now I'm dealing with an Alpha instead of being able to find evidence to prove she set the fire" I tell him

"You want to prove she did it?" Derek asks surprised

"Ten people died in that fire for no reason other than Kate thinks all werewolves need to die she needs to brought to justice" I tell him as we reach his house

"For what it's worth Derek I am sorry about your family" I tell him before getting out of his car and in to mine driving away when I reached the house dad's waiting for me

"Allison arrived home a while ago" Dad tells me

"I know I hear about the bus driver I want to see for myself but I saw her reach the front door before I left" I lie

"The bus driver?" He asks

"He died from his wounds" I tell him

"If that's true and your theory about Laura is true this alpha has already killed two people" Dad says

"I know no hesitation I'll put it down" I tell him he nods before we both go to our different bedrooms

* * *

><p>Follow review and fave<p>

T


End file.
